It is complex to determine the flow of people moving between various locations. For a given location, it is possible to determine flows statistically, by measuring humanely the number of people entering and exiting. However, these methods are not very reliable, are high cost, and are lacking in contextual information. Indeed, it is not possible to know what the place of origin of the people counted is, what the means of transport used are, etc.